


Lies Die With You (55 Fiction)

by webhead3019



Category: Fahrenheit 451 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: 55 words. No more, no less.





	Lies Die With You (55 Fiction)

Beatty said, “You thought you could run from the truth, but you can’t outrun me. You never have and you never will. There’s nowhere left to run. Come out and face your reckoning.” Clarisse said, “I’m through running. This moment of truth is yours.” Clarisse surprised Beatty with a gunshot. Clarisse said, “Today, lies die.”


End file.
